Laie Hawaii Temple
* FKA: Hawaii Temple (1919) Overview The Laie Hawaii Temple is located on the northeast shore of the Hawaiian island of O ahu. The temple sits on a small hill a half-mile from the Pacific Ocean in the town of Laie, from Honolulu. Along with BYU-Hawaii and the PCC, the Laie Hawaii Temple plays an important role in the town of Lā'ie, with the temple Visitors' Center attracting more than 100,000 people annually. The Hawaii Temple was the first LDS Church temple built outside of the continental United States. The temple is also the oldest to operate outside of Utah, and the fifth-oldest still in operation. The site of the temple was dedicated by church president Joseph F. Smith on June 1, 1915, and the completed structure was dedicated by church president Heber J. Grant on November 27, 1919. The Laie Hawaii Temple was formerly known as the Hawaiian Temple or the Hawaii Temple until a standard naming convention for LDS temples was adopted in the early 2000s. Temple District The Laie Hawaii Temple serves members from 14 stakes and 1 district headquartered in Oahu, Marshall Islands, Kauai, and Kiribati: Oahu Island # Honolulu Hawaii Stake # Honolulu Hawaii West Stake # Kaneohe Hawaii Stake # Laie Hawaii Married Student Stake # Laie Hawaii North Stake # Laie Hawaii Stake # Laie Hawaii YSA 1st Stake # Laie Hawaii YSA 2nd Stake # Makakilo Hawaii Stake # Mililani Hawaii Stake # Waipahu Hawaii Stake Marshall Islands # Kwajalein Marshall Islands Stake # Majuro Marshall Islands Stake Kauai Island # Kauai Hawaii Stake Kiribati # Kiritimati Island Kiribati District Temple Presidents # James E. Hallstrom Jr. 2018– # James Kealoha 2015–2018 # Patrick K. Kanekoa 2012–2015 # H. Ross Workman 2007–2012 # Wayne O. Ursenbach 2004–2007 # Glenn Y. M. Lung 2001–2004 # J. Richard Clarke 1998–2001 # T. David Hannemann 1995–1998 # Albert Y. G. Ho 1992–1995 # Victor B. Jex 1989–1992 # D. Arthur Haycock 1986–1989 # Robert D. Finlayson 1982–1986 # Max W. Moody 1978–1982 # C. Lloyd Walch 1971–1978 # Harry B. Brooks 1965–1971 # Edward L. Clissold 1963–1965 # H. Roland Tietjen 1959–1963 # Ray E. Dillman 1956–1959 # Benjamin Bowring 1953–1956 # Ralph E. Woolley 1944–1953 # Edward L. Clissold 1943–1944 # Albert H. Belliston 1941–1943 # Castle H. Murphy 1938–1941 # Edward L. Clissold 1936–1938 # William M. Waddoups 1931–1936 # Castle H. Murphy 1930–1931 # William M. Waddoups 1919–1930 2018 Stake Members called as Temple President & Matron: James Emerson Hallstrom Jr., 72, Keolu Ward, Kaneohe Hawaii Stake, called as president of the Laie Hawaii Temple, succeeding President James E. Kealoha. President Hallstrom’s wife, Kathleen King Hallstrom, will serve as temple matron, succeeding Sister Arlette K. Kealoha. He is a Sunday School teacher and assistant ward clerk and a former stake president, bishop, and high councilor. Managing director of CBRE, Inc. Hawaii Valuation and Advisory Services, he was born in Salt Lake City, Utah, to James Emerson and Betty Jo Lambert Hallstrom. Sister Hallstrom is a stake Relief Society president, temple ordinance worker, and seminary teacher and a former ward Relief Society and Primary president and ward Young Women presidency counselor. She was born in Brigham City, Utah, to Teddy Rice and Melva Davis King. LDS Church News See Also * LDS Church in Hawaii * Hawaii List of Stakes of the Church * Mormon Temples List References Laie Hawaii Temple The Laie Hawaii Temple is the 5th operating temple of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. It was the first temple built in Hawaii. The temple sits on a small hill a half-mile from the Pacific Ocean in the town of Laie, 35 miles from Honolulu. Along with BYU-Hawaii and the PCC, the Laie Hawaii Temple plays an important role in the town of Lā'ie with over 100,000 people yearly passing through its visitor's center. Category:Hawaii Category:Temples of the Church Category:Oceana Category:United States Category:United States Temples Category:Laie Category:Oahu Category:1915 Category:1919 Category:Joseph F. Smith